Of Robots and Brothers
by disneybrony
Summary: Hiro wasn't the only one mourning Tadashi's death... Honey and Tadashi love Tadashi!Alive!
1. Prologue

Of Robots and Brothers

Prologue

It has been two months since the fire. Two months since Hiro last saw his brother. One month since they started Big Hero 6. One month of kicking bad guy ass.

Hiro wasn't the only on grieving the loss of his brother.

For there was another named Honey Lemon.

Honey liked Tadashi, no liked isn't strong enough. More like was madly in love with him.

And he loved her. They had been dating since the beginning of college. Honey Lemon, at first, put on a smile after his death. Trying to be the same Honey Lemon they knew and loved. She told everyone that Tadashi wasn't really gone, but she didn't really believe it.

She was dying inside and no one knew. It only got worse when they were cleaning out his lab and she found a ring. Not just any ring but an _engagement_ ring. On the outside of the ring it said "To Honey Lemon from your future husband Tadashi".

Tadashi was going to propose, she, of course, would have said yes and became _Honey Lemon_ _Hamada. _

But that was only a dream never to come true.

Or so she thought…

**AU: Well that's the beginning of my story please give ideas. I've seen Big Hero 6 twice and got the idea for a Tadashi and Honey Lemon story. By the way Tadashi's alive so yay! Updates will be odd but I'll to update once a week**

**Thanks, Disneybrony**

**P.S. What does AU mean?**


	2. Chapter 1

Honey's POV

I raced down to Lucky Cat Café to meet my friends before school.

"Morning Honey." GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, and Hiro say at the same time.

Ok time to put on the fake smile. "Morning guys! Did you all sleep ok?"

"Yes Honey we're fine, stop worrying." GoGo said popping a piece of gum into her mouth. "Ready to go?" Hiro asked. "Almost just let me grab a coffee." I say, walking up to the counter.

"Hi Honey, the usually?" Cass asks. I nod my head. "Honey that's a pretty ring, where did you get it?" she asks.

Crap. I forgot I was wearing my engagement ring. Well, more like forgot to hide my left hand. I promised myself that I wouldn't take it off.

"Oh, this old thing, my mom gave it to me when I started college." I say grabbing money out of my purse to pay for the coffee.

"You don't need to do that. You've been like a sister to Hiro after Tadashi…," I can see trying to say _died_ but can't find the right words.

"Thanks so much for the free coffee." I say, leaving it at that. I head outside to my friends. I start walking to SFIT.

Mystery Person's POV **AU: Guess who it is**

The chains dig into my skin but I hardly notice them, after two months I still can't get used to the pain. I want to get out of here, I want to see Hiro and Honey and all of my friends, Aunt Cass really anyone who doesn't want to kill me. Oh God Honey, I was going to propose! Stay focused, you're doing this for Honey, Hiro, really anyone.

**AU: Wow two reviews thanks for telling me what AU means! Writing this while listening to MLP song remixes. Sorry if this is crap! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! Five reviews, 6 favs, 5 follows! Wow, just wow! Please give me suggestions on what to write. Even if I don't reply I still read them. Also check out my profile I updated it so you could learn more about me! So please look at that and ask me questions about my life! Anyway on with the show,**

Honey's POV

"Goodnight GoGo." I say.

"You sure you don't need a ride home?" she asks.

"Yeah, and even if I did I won't trust your bike." I say. She gives me a look and pops a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Well just call if you need a ride." She says, closing the lab doors behind her.

I look around the empty lab, my computer playing songs from my playlist. Usually I wouldn't be the last one in here. Usually I wouldn't be sobbing all the time. Usually my smile would be genuine not fake. Usually I wouldn't be scared of the future. Usually I wouldn't be saying _usually _so much.

As I'm thinking about the word usually, a song comes on my playlist, but not just any song, _our song_. The song in question was "Home" by Phillip Phillips. And you may be thinking, _our song what's that supposed to mean_? Well if you would shut up I'll tell you. This was the song Tadashi and I danced to, the song was playing in the background when we first met. _This was our song._ Get it now?

_Great Honey, you're going crazy, talking to yourself._

_Hold on to me as we go. As we roll down this unfamiliar road._

_As I walked into the lab I bumped into a tall boy with a baseball cap, causing him to drop his box of what looked like robot parts. "I'm so sorry." He said putting the parts back into his box. "No it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." I say helping him pick up the parts. "I'm Honey Lemon." I say. "Tadashi Hamada." He says, smiling. Wait is he blushing? "Oh my gosh he is!" I think to myself._

_Just know you're not alone 'cause I'm going to make this your home._

"_Honey we've been friends for awhile and … I-I was wondering if you would like to go out with m-me?" he said, his face as bright as a tomato. Is Tadashi asking me out? He is! Say something, I say to myself. "Um, I-I…," I could see disappointment filling his brown eyes. "I like ponies!" I blurt out, slapping a hand to my mouth. He cocks his head looking confused. In the awkwardness I kiss him not on the cheek, but on the lips. He grabs my face with his hands, pulling me closer. His lips taste like cherries. We pull away and see the shocked faces of Wasabi, Fred, and GoGo. GoGo's gum falls out of her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes?" Tadashi says still unsure. I nod and lean in for another kiss. When we pull away from that on he says, "Do they call you Honey because of how your lips taste?" he asks._

_If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone, 'cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Well today I fell alone, _I think to myself. Hot tears spilling down my face.

**AU: Well that's a wrap! Typed this while listening to Home by Phillip Phillips. Gave you guys a longer chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

Honey's POV

I finally saw my street; I started walking a little bit faster. After the whole "Home" thing; I dried my tears best as could and left the lab. I headed into my apartment building, glancing at my watch, 1:32 A.M. Great _just great, I have a science test tomorrow, no wait today._ I pulled a key out from my purse; unlocking my mail box.

Pulling out a single letter that said _Honey Lemon, _odd most have an address on them. I headed to the elevator and pushed the button. I live on the second floor, but I was too tired to climb stairs. When the elevator finally reached the floor I went inside and pushed number two.

A couple seconds later I reached my floor. Unlocking my door, I headed into my studio apartment. My apartment was covered with Disney movie posters **( AN: Honey seemed like a Disney girl.)** I pulled out my pink pj's, changed into them and sat down on my bed to open the letter. I had no clue what was inside. Ripping it open I found something so disturbing, you wouldn't believe it unless you read it.

_I know you know he's still alive,_

Who could be alive? Oh… oh my God.

_I know you love him,_

_I know he loves you,_

I felt like I was going to throw up. This has to be a prank.

_This isn't a prank._

Shit… just shit.

_I know we was going to propose,_

_He told me he loves you._

Who the hell wrote this?!

_I was going to kidnap Hiro but that's too obvious._

_Now his bride-to-be on the other hand_

_No one would guess it._

Kidnap Hiro what the fuc-

_If I were you I would run, but it's too late now._

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and hit me on the head with something.

"Tadashi's going to love this." The man says as I fade to black.

**Shorter chapter I know, I know, but I left you with a cliffhanger. *laughs evil-like* HAHAHAHA!**

**Again please leave suggestions for stories and thanks so much for the 11 reviews! Also I know AU means know so um yeah… Oh and special thanks to KanaMac! Check out her awesome Big Hero 6 story. I'll try to update before Friday but no promises. Thanks,**

**DisneyBrony**


	5. Chapter 4

Honey's POV

I don't know how long I've been out. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years… Ok, probably not years… or months. Well, it's been a long time. Who was my kidnapper? Tadashi could still be alive? Or could it be a trick? When will I stop using question marks?

I feel the world coming back, slowly.

When I feel a little less dizzy, I open my eyes a bit. What I see is alarming, I'm tied to a chair and a scary looking man sits at a desk in front of me.

"Good you're awake." The man says venom dripping in his words.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! Why am I here?!" I demand, but to my surprise I get slapped in the face by a man, probably the one that kidnapped me.

"Don't speak unless I ask you to." The man at the desk says.

"Now if you would shut up, we can move on." He says, I glare at him in response.

"You are Honey Lemon, correct?" the man asks

"No I'm Syrup Apple." I say sarcastically. The guy who slapped me earlier gets ready to slap me again, but the guy at the desk stops him.

"Calm down, I like women with a sense of humor." He says.

"Now, do you know why you're here?" he asks.

"No." I answer quietly.

"You are here as bait, for our _friend_ Tadashi."

"Wait Tadashi really is alive?" I ask, hope running through my veins.

"Yes, and to save you from asking more questions, you will see him soon." He says.

"Wait a minute; you said I would be used as bait?" I ask.

"Yes, you see Tadashi doesn't want to talk so we figured, his fiancé would get him talking, do you understand?" he asks.

I nod even through I'm not really sure what he means still.

"So are ready to begin being bait?" he asks, before I can answer something hits me on the head and the world goes black.

**AU: I was thinking about stopping here** **but I'm nice.**

I wake up in what looks like a prison cell. I see someone in the corner with their head down, they must not have heard me come in. Wait that looks like…

"Tadashi?" I say weakly.

He lifts his head up, as soon as I see his brown eyes, I know it's him.

"Honey?" he asks his voice sounding life he has nothing to live for.

He gets and runs embracing me in a hug.

"Tadashi." I say tears starting to trickle down my face.

"Honey." He says tears forming in his eyes to.

We seem to only be able to say each other's name.

He kisses me. It felt like ages since the late time I kissed him.

"Your lips still taste like Honey." He says smiling. I smile to, tears of joy still falling from my face.

He glances down at my hands and notices the ring.

"You g-got e-engaged?" he asks, clearly not recognizing the ring that was meant for me.

"Yeah," I say, smiling "to you, knucklehead." I say.

He blushes, clearly embarrassed about what he just said.

"What happened to Hiro, Fred, GoGo, Wasbi, Aunt Cass?!" he asks panic in his eyes.

"As far as I'm away their fine." I say giving him another kiss.

"Thank God." He says relief coming to his eyes.

"Can I see the ring?" he asks.

"What for?" I ask taking the ring off my finger, handing him the ring.

He gets down on one knee. "Honey Lemon since the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were my one and only true love. Would you please marry me?" he asks.

"Yes! A million times yes!" I say.

He puts the ring on my finger, tears coming to my eyes again.

I kiss again, but its different this time maybe it's because we're now engaged. But what it is I like it, l like it a lot.

**THE END!**

**OH THE FEELS!**

**I'm joking this isn't the end. Any way wrote an extra long chapter so I could get that all done. I bet all of you are crying right now… softies.**

**I probably won't update until Saturday, so yeah.**

**As always please leave questions for my profile and check that out while you're at it. Please leave suggestions for future chapters to!**

**Thanks,**

**DisneyBrony**


	6. Chapter 5 sorta

**AU: Hello everyone! I'm Running out of Ideas! PLEASE HELP ME!**

**This chapter will be about cheese… no wait, sorry I meant to say this chapter will****be a cute story about Tadashi and Honey! This is just sorta adding to chapter 2. So yeah… anyway please comment with ideas!**

Third person POV

You see Honey hadn't meant Tadashi on the first day of college. No for you see they were always around each other. They were so close yet so far. Here are some of their stories…

_Five year old Tadashi sat alone on the swings at the playground. He was always alone it seemed. He looked around all the other kids were laughing and having fun. He kicked a rock with his shoe._

"_Hi their!" said someone behind him. Tadashi jumped clearly startled by the girl. The girl, in question was a very young Honey Lemon; Honey had blonde hair a little bit past her shoulders. She also had huge pink glasses that were way, way, way too big for the five year olds face. She had a huge smile and stared at Tadashi with wide green eyes. _

"_Where are all your friends?" she asked._

"_Um… I don't have any friends." He said quietly._

"_NO FRIENDS?!" She yelled with her high-pitched voice of cuteness. "I'll be your friend." She said a little bit quieter when she had seen how the boy had jumped a little when she had yelled._

"_Do you wanna play robots with me?" the girl asked. _

"_Robots? I thought girls like dolls and dress up?" he asked. _

"_Well not this girl. I'm different." She said pushing her glasses up. "I mean I do kinda like this stuff but the only really girly thing I like is that I like Disney princesses." _

"_So will you play robots with me?" she asked._

"_Ok." Tadashi said, he did kinda like robots._

_The girl pulled out three robots from her little bag with Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty on it._

"_Which one do you want to be?" She held a green robot, a pink robot and red one. Tadashi pointed at the red one. Honey picked up the green one._

"_Oh no!" she yelled._

"_What's wrong?" Tadashi asked._

"_The evil pink robot is trying to destroy the town!" She pointed at a pile of rocks that must be the town._

"_We must stop the evil robot!" Tadashi yelled._

_The two played for who knows for how long when a voice broke the five year olds fun._

"_Sweetie it's time to go." A woman said to Honey._

"_But mom…" Honey said._

"_Not buts time to go, say good bye to your friend." she said._

_Tadashi handed back the little girls robot but she stopped him._

"_Keep it." She said smiling and walking away with her mom._

_Tadashi smiled as the little girl left. _

"_I never got her name…" Tadashi said staring at the little robot._


	7. Chapter 6

**AU: Hello readers! I got some awesome ideas from LuckyMiranda! Some of her ideas will be in this story. Anyway on with the show,**

**Honey's POV**

After Tadashi proposed to me, I felt tried. I curled up next to him to sleep and then he put his arm around me. We were asleep for about twenty minutes before we got rudely interrupted.

A man walked in, the same one that had kidnapped me, and beckoned at Tadashi. Tadashi got up gave me a quick kiss and then followed the man out of the room. The small cell felt smaller with Tadashi gone, which is odd since it should feel larger. _I hope they don't hurt him._

Tadashi's POV

He takes me to the room for questioning again.

"A Tadashi good to see you," Richard says. **(AU: Richard was the guy at the desk) **

"To bad I can't say the same," I mummer.

"We brought you your fiancé. So will you help us now?" he asks.

"Why the Hell would I help you?! You kidnapped my fiancé!" I shout my anger boiling over.

"Tadashi, sweet, sweet Tadashi; why do you think I would kidnap your fiancé?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders "Because you're an asshole." I say.

Richard gives me a very creepy smile. I don't like that smile.

"So will you help us now?" he asks.

"No." I say bluntly.

"That's a shame…" He says and then nods at the guy that brought me here. "Bring her." Richard commands.

The man leaves, fear growing inside me, they captured Honey to use her as bait.

The man comes back in Honey following behind.

Richard gets up, and whispers something to the guy. I exchange a look with Honey; I see terror in her eyes. The man grabs Honey's arm; dragging her out of the room. The door slammed shut.

"Tadashi I'm going to ask you again, will you help us?" Richard asks.

"Where's Honey going?" I ask, laced with panic.

"You didn't answer my question, will you help us?"

"Where are you taking Honey?!" I ask, more urgent this time.

"You didn't answer my question Tadashi." He says coolly

"Well you didn't answer mine!"

I didn't realize that every time I didn't cooperate he pushed a button under his desk.

"Will you help us." He asks one last time.

"No." I say.

"Alright Tadashi I believe you made the wrong choice, but never the less I shall see you tomorrow." He said.

A minute later the guy came back in with something alarming on his hands. _Blood._

I fear the worst as he grabs my arm, leading me back to my cell.

He pushes me in, and I see a body lying on the floor, not just any body. _Honey's body._

I run over to Honey's blood soaked body.

Horror comes over me as I realize one thing, she isn't breathing.

**AU: Honey's Dead! Gasp! ( LuckyMiranda didn't come up with the idea of Honey dying, so don't get pissed off at her) Now I bet all of you are grabbing your guns and battle axes ready to kill me, but let me ask you guy's one thing: why in hell's name would kill Honey? She's my favorite character and the main character of this fanfiction. So everypony calm done and wait for the next chapter ok?**

**Thanks, **

**Disney Brony**


	8. Chapter 7

**AU: Hello again! I'm going to see Big Hero 6 for the third time tomorrow so yeah. Also I'm going to a school dance on Friday and then to my friend's house for a sleepover then we're going to see Exodus Gods and Kings on Saturday so I probably won't update until Saturday, but I may update tomorrow so you never know. Writing this while listening to youtube rewind: Turn down for 2014. As always please give me advice on what to write next.**

Tadashi's POV

"Honey can you hear me?!" I ask franticly. I check for a pulse, there is one, thank god. I look for injures, a gash on her shoulder, a bullet wound in her knee, and a knife wedged into her right arm. She's unconscious, and the wounds wouldn't be life threatening if treated.

"Well Tadashi will you help us?" Richard asks suddenly appearing.

I nod; I can't let them hurt Honey anymore.

Honey's POV

I wake up with aches and pains in my knee, shoulder, and right arm. I barely remember getting knocked out but that's it. I see Tadashi sitting next to me, his face red from crying, probably.

"T-Tadashi." I mummer not being able to talk very loud.

"Honey!" he shouts grabbing me in a bear hug "Thank god you're alright!" He lets go realizing he's hurting me with his hug.

"I was so worried I would lose you." He says

Just then do I think about the meeting he had with some guys only, oh who knows how long I've been out.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I ask searching for cuts on Tadashi.

"You're asking me if I'm ok? You just got shot and stabbed and your wondering if I'm ok?" he asked smiling.

I may be trapped here but at least I have Tadashi.


	9. Chapter 8

**AU: I'm back… Well I had an awesome weekend Exodus was amazing. (a lot less boring then I thought it would be) Anyway I'm thinking about ending this story soon… yeah I know, tragic. I'm planning on starting a new story about Honey and Tadashi being enemy spies and falling in love. On with the show,**

Honey's POV

I stare around the room my knee, shoulder, and arm bandaged tightly.

Tadashi has to help them build something I don't know what, but it was big enough for them to almost kill me.

I have to get Tadashi and me out of this, but how?

Oh God, I just thought of a plan. A cruel, genius plan,

I glance over at the door that Tadashi went out of three hours ago. I walk up to the door, well more like limp up to the door.

"Richard!" I shout into the darkness.

"Richard!" I yell again, louder this time. He comes up to the door opening it just a crack.

"Richard, thank God you came! I wanted to thank you." I say

"For what?"

"Taking Tadashi away! I can't _stand _him!"

"You can't what?" he asks clearly confused.

"Stand him! He loves me and I only dated him so he'd stop following me around like a lost puppy."

His mouth drops open in shock. _Yes it's working!_

"Is Tadashi helping you with the… whatever the hell you guys are doing?"

"No Honey, why?" he asks

"Because I could _help_ you fix that problem." I say bating my eyelashes.

"How?" he asks his sickly smirk coming back.

"Here's the plan, you guys pretend to torture me. When he agrees you let me go, but not until I tell you about how I really _feel_ about him."

He nods, opening the door all the way. "Come with me, we need to make you look like you just got the shit beat out of you."

I follow Richard, down the long hallway.

_One hour later…_

I have fake injures all over me. Just to name a couple I have one black eye, a huge gash across my forehead, a broken nose, an _extremely_ bloody leg and much more.

I stand outside the door where Tadashi is, waiting for the goons to bring me in there. Oh, I forgot to mention inside my pants pocket is a shotgun. A fully loaded shotgun, to be precise.

The goons arrive shortly and drag me in, I pretend to look in pain, well I am in pain but emotional not physical.

"Tadashi… help me," I whisper.

"Honey!" he shouts, kneeling down next to me, "What have you down with her?!" he asks.

Before he can get an answer, I pull out my gun and shoot one of the goons in the head. Before the other one can react, I shoot him in the head to.

"Tadashi I'm fine let's get out of here!" I say grabbing his hand and running down the hallway.

Richard comes out of the room and I shoot him in the neck, without even looking.

"Honey where did you learn to shoot like that?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I never learned; I just pulled the trigger." I say.

He laughs.

We head out the door and into the sun.

**AU: Well I'm thinking of writing the epilogue tomorrow so yeah…**

**Also it's 11:02 P.M. You should be thanking me for writing this.**


	10. Epilogue

**THIS THE END**

**I know, I know, you'll are probably like "It's the end!" Don't worry I'll be writing another story soon about Honey and Tadashi being enemy spies.**

**I want to thank you all so freaking much! You all have made my life better. Merry Christmas! P.S. I don't know how to do wedding vows by the way.**

_6 months after they escaped…_

"Do you, Tadashi Hamada, take Honey Lemon to be your wife, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Tadashi said staring into Honey's green eyes. He had waited for this moment for so long and so had she. To say the two had been through a lot together was an understatement.

"And do you, Honey Lemon, take Tadashi Hamada to be your husband, in sickness, and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She said smiling.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tadashi Hamada. You may now kiss the bride."

Tadashi and Honey kissed a kiss unlike any other, maybe it was because they just got married or perhaps something else.

The two ran down the aisle, everyone clapping and cheering.

The beginning of their new life,

_5 years later…_

Honey Lemon Hamada awoke to the sound of her daughter crying. She walked down to her daughter's room.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Honey asked her 10 month old daughter, Amarante. **(AU: Amarante means "flower that never fades" in Japanese) **

"You know I could have gotten her right?" her husband Tadashi asked, coming up behind her.

"I know." Honey said smiling, kissing Tadashi.

Amarante let out a little giggle as her parents kissed.

Honey and Tadashi took Amarante to their room and sat on the bed.

"Thank you." Tadashi said.

"For what?"

"For marrying me, and having our baby." Tadashi answered

"No thank you for marrying me." Honey said.

Honey holding Amarante in arms placed a kiss on Tadashi's lips.

"I love you forever." Honey and Tadashi both said as soon as the kiss ended.

The End

**AU: That's the end folks I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you again for the favorites, the comments, the follows, and the advice.**

**Thank you all so much and Merry Christmas,**

**Disney Brony**


End file.
